Master's Voice
by Hermione's fans
Summary: Hermione pikir dia jatuh cinta dengan bosnya. Satu - satunya masalah ia belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi setiap percakapan menjadikan mereka lebih dekat. Apakah Hermione siap menghadapinya face to face ketika saatnya tiba? Dramione. Sorry I suck at summary. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Master's Voice

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and all of characters belong to JK Rowling

ooo

Telepon berdering keras memecah kesunyian. Hermione Granger melongok kembali ke kantor yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. "Kau pasti bercanda!" gumamnya tak percaya. Kemudian telepon berdering lagi. "Oh _my God_, lebih baik aku angkat," Dia berkata masuk kembali ke kantornya.

Itu sekitar jam 18.00 pada hari jumat, dia seharusnya telah pulang satu jam yang lalu. Hermione merupakan karyawan teladan, ia tetap tinggal untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum pulang, meskipun fakta bahwa kantor tersebut sudah sepi menyerupai kantor hantu.

Hermione membungkuk mengambil gagang telepon, tidak berencana duduk. Dia akan menyelesaikan panggilan telepon ini dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih telah menelepon Malfoy Corporation. Ini kantor Mr Zabini, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Ia berkata. Suaranya manis tidak menyiratkan kejengkelannya.

"Itu ucapan yang sangat panjang," terdengar suara laki–laki tidak sabar memberitahunya.

"Pelanggan selalu benar, pelanggan selalu benar," Hermione mengingatkan dirinya diam–diam. Ia menggertakkan gigi sebelum menjawab "Maaf Pak, anda berpikir begitu. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya perlu bicara dengan Zabini," Pria tersebut berkata seolah–olah sudah jelas. "sekarang!"

"Saya minta maaf tapi beliau tidak ada Pak," Hermione menegur lembut "Anda dapat meninggalkan pesan, besok saya ..."

"Saya tidak punya waktu untuk bermain–main, panggil dia sekarang!" Dia semakin mendesak.

"Pak, saya minta maaf tapi ..."

"Jika kau meminta maaf lagi, saya akan pastikan kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu," katanya mengancam dengan nada rendah.

Orang ini tidak masuk akal, Hermione berpikir putus asa. Ia tidak mungkin memanggil bosnya, Mr Zabini, ia tidak punya nomor teleponnya, ia masih karyawan baru di perusahaan ini.

"Pak, sekarang Mr Zabini tidak ada, ia telah meninggalkan kantor. Jika anda meninggalkan pesan saya bisa ..."

"Siapa namamu?" Dia menuntut.

Hermione menelan ludah, tidak menyukai situasi ini "H-Hermione Pak, Hermione Granger."

"Ms Granger, kau tahu siapa saya?" Pria tersebut bertanya ingin tahu.

"Tidak." Hermione merasa kepanasan, meskipun ruangan itu dingin. Entah bagaimana dia tahu akan ada masalah setelah ini.

"Saya Draco Malfoy, pemimpin perusahaan di tempatmu bekerja," dia mengatakan puas.

Hermione tersentak "Pak, jika anda memberitahu saya sebelumnya, saya bisa..."

"Sialan, berhentilah mengoceh!" Bosnya potong jengkel. "Saya perlu bicara dengan Zabini. Ada kesepakatan yang sangat penting disini dan saya membutuhkan informasi pada file Phoenix! Sekarang kau panggil dia atau kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu, mengerti?"

"Tunggu," kata Hermione "Saya tahu mengenai file Phoenix, saya baru saja mengerjakannya," suaranya terdengar lebih ringan.

"Ok, berhenti bermain–main, dapatkan sekarang!" Dia geram.

"Ok Pak, tunggu sebentar!" Hermione berkata merengut kemudian menekan tombol _hold_. Ia bergegas ke lemari arsip dan mencari file Phoenix. "Berhasil!" Ia mengatakan, mengangkatnya tinggi, seolah–olah sebuah piala penghargaan. Kembali ke telepon, ia mengangkatnya dan mengatakan secara sembrono "Aku berhasil Pak, apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Semuanya," atasannya mengatakan, hampir terdengar geli. Mungkin sekarang ia bisa lebih santai, pikir Hermione.

Pikiran Hermione kosong, bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan padanya semuanya, ada banyak sekali, atau ia ingin aku mengirimkan filenya padanya, tapi bagaimana?. Hermione tidak bisa berpikir jernih, mungkin karena ia terlalu capek setelah bekerja seharian dan ditambah tekanan yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari atasannya itu.

"Punya pena?" atasannya bertanya, lebih tenang.

Hermione mengangguk, yang tentu saja bosnya tidak bisa melihat, dan kemudian berkata, "Ya" Hermione penasaran apa yang akan diperintahkan oleh atasannya.

Bosnya menyebutkan nomor dan diperintahkan untuk mengulangnya kembali. Hermione melakukannya, lalu terdiam menunggu.

"Apakah hanya itu pak?" Hermione bertanya, bingung, tentu harus ada lagi.

"Apa maksudmu hanya itu?" Atasannya menjawab frustasi, "Faks sekarang!"

"Oh, anda ingin saya faks itu!" Dia bilang akhirnya memahami.

"Tentu saja aku ingin kau faks itu, memangnya apa yang kau pikir aku inginkan?" Bosnya geram, marah lagi.

"Tunggu, aku akan lari ke mesin faks, ok?" Hermione bertanya, lupa dia berbicara dengan atasannya.

Hermione menekan tombol _hold_ lagi, lalu berlari ke mesin faks, menghidupkan mesin dan mulai memfaks file Phoenix tersebut, yang terasa sangat lama. Setelah selesai ia berlari kembali ke telepon, mengangkatnya "Sudah Pak!" katanya bangga.

"Bagus," atasannya mengatakan lega.

"Ok, sekarang lihat sikapmu!" Hermione sudah jengkel dengan sikapnya, tidak ada bos atau atasan. "Ini Jumat malam, semua orang sudah pulang, aku lelah hanya ingin pulang, sudah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan, dan hal terakhir yang aku lakukan harus menghadapi sikap busukmu," Ia berkata geram.

Hermione terkejut mendengar suara–suara tertawa. Matanya melebar, apakah teleponnya di _speakerphone_?

Ada bunyi klik, dan tiba–tiba suara bosnya terdengar jauh lebih intim.

"Ms Granger, terima kasih banyak telah berbagi pikiran dengan seluruh ruangan," Ia mengatakan. Hermione meringis malu. "Saya minta nomor Hp mu untuk membicarakannya lagi nanti, faks sudah sampai dan saya yakin saya telah memiliki semua yang saya butuhkan."

Samar–samar Hermione bertanya berapa pengangguran dibayar, dan menduga ia akan segera tahu. Ketika atasannya meminta nomornya lagi, Hermione memberitahunya, otaknya berteriak memarahi kebodohannya.

"Kita akan membahasnya nanti," Atasannya mengatakan dengan nada finalitas, lalu menutup telepon.

"Apa lagi yang akan dibahas?" Hermione bertanya pada telepon yang telah ditutup. Bagaimana ia akan menjelaskannya kepada Mr Zabini nanti? Bahkan apakah ia masih bekerja disini?

ooo

To Be Continued

A/N : Maaf kalau banyak kalimat yang membingungkan, atau penulisan dan EYD yang tidak benar. Saya benar–benar tidak pandai merangkai kata–kata. Terima kasih telah membaca. REVIEW ok? Saya akan menulis lagi jika banyak yang suka. Thx.


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah sangat sangat lama tidak update, akhirnya saia berhasil mengupdate cerita ini. maaf minna *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Pertama makasih buat my master, Luvrain atas ide yang luar biasa. Makasih juga buat kalian yang udah review, favorit, dan follow cerita ini. Maaf reviewnya tak bisa saia jawab satu-per satu.

Untuk cla99, jadi Hermione bekerja di sebuah perusahaan multinasional yang memiliki banyak cabang. Nah pemimpin perusahaannya alias direktur utamanya adalah Draco Malfoy. Sedangkan Blaise Zabini adalah direktur cabang, yaitu bos Hermione di cabang perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Tetap bos utamanya adalah Draco. Moga gak membingungkan ya...

Disclaimer : Harry Potter punyanya JK Rowling

Warning : OOC, gaje, muggle world (no magic)

Master Voice

Chapter 2

Hermione meninggalkan kantor dengan lunglai. Ia telah mengambil semua barang–barang pribadinya yang ada di meja kantornya. Mungkin senin nanti ia tidak akan kembali ke kantor ini. kenapa tak sekalian saja mulai berbenah dari sekarang.

Dengan susah payah Hermione masuk ke dalam mobil, dan mengemudi ke apartemennya. Pikirannya mengulang kembali setiap detail percakapannya dengan pemimpin perusahaannya itu. Mungkin saja ada kesalahan bosnya yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membela diri. Lalu Hermione menyadari, tak masalah jika bosnya salah atau tidak. Ia pemimpin perusahaan, dapat memecat siapa saja yang ia inginkan. Dan dalam hal ini Hermione mungkin layak mendapatkannya. Akhir cerita.

Hermione memasuki apartemennya, dan langsung disambut oleh suara keras mew kucingnya, bersikeras ia akan mati kelaparan jika tidak diberi makan. "Crookshank, kau punya semangkuk makanan kering disana," Hermione memarahi sambil menunjuk mangkuk di pojok ruangan yang masih berisi penuh makanan kucing kering. Tapi kucing tak mau mengerti, ia ingin makan ikan dan akan terus mengganggu Hermione sampai mati hingga ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Akhirnya Hermione membungkam kucing dengan sepiring kecil ikan tuna. Lalu ia beranjak pergi ke kamar tidurnya, menjatuhkan dompet dan kunci mobil di meja pemberian ibunya saat melewati ruangan tengah.

Jika saja ia menikah dengan Ron, Hermione berpikir untuk keseratus kalinya. Dia akan memiliki rumah sekarang, mungkin mobil yang lebih baik, dan tak perlu bersusah payah bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Tapi Hermione takut ketika waktu pernikahannya telah dekat, ia merasa keputusannya tidak tepat. Ia menyukai Ron, tapi ia tak merasa cinta atau gairah, dan tak pernah sangat merindukan Ron ketika ia tidak ada. Akhirnya dengan sangat berat hati dan merasa bersalah, Hermione memutuskan pertunangannya.

Hermione menggeleng, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran menyedihkannya itu. Dia telah membuat pilihan dan harus menghadapi konsekuensinya. Ketika Hermione berumur 18 tahun, ia berencana menikah dengan kekasihnya itu. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak mengejar karir dengan serius, walaupun ia adalah murid terpandai di sekolahnya. Seharusnya ia melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi, mungkin hal–hal akan cukup berbeda. Ia tak perlu berjuang mencari pekerjaan yang layak untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Hermione menghabiskan waktu berendam di air hangat mencoba menguapkan masalahnya pergi. Namun gemuruh perutnya memaksanya keluar dari air hangat yang menenangkan itu. Dia membungkus dirinya dengan jubah mandi, kemudian mulai beranjak ke dapur mencari makanan yang bisa ia makan.

Duduk di sofa, Hermione mulai mendengarkan pesan di teleponnya sambil makan sandwich. Ia lebih tertekan setelah mendengar pesan dari temannya Ginny, memberitahunya bahwa 'gadis–gadis' (Ginny, Luna, Parvati, Padma, dan Cho) akan keluar untuk makan malam, dan Hermione diundang untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Pesan itu ditinggalkan pada jam 18.05, sementara dia masih di kantor berbicara dengan badut itu. Dia harusnya bisa bersenang–senang dengan teman–temannya dan mungkin bisa mendapatkan makanan gratis yang lebih lezat. Setelah mendengar pesan itu, ia jadi kehilangan selera makannya.

Hermione menyalakan TV, membolak–balik saluran namun tak ada acara yang ia sukai. Akhirnya ia menetap di saluran yang menyiarkan acara 'cari jodoh'. Selama beberapa saat ia menonton acara yang mempertemukan pria dan wanita menjadi pasangan itu, namun suara dengungan TV membuatnya mengantuk, dan dengkuran Crookshank membuat ia begitu santai, sampai ia terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Suara ponselnya merembes ke dalam mimpinya, dan Hermione perlahan–lahan tersadar kembali ke alam nyata. Lagu 'What makes you beautiful' berdering keras di ruangan kecil memanggilnya. Dengan tergesa–gesa Hermione mencari dompetnya, meraih handphone dan bergumam mengantuk "Halo?" Berkedip, ia memandang jam dindingnya, sudah hampir jam 10 malam.

Tak ada jawaban. Ia mengulangi, "Halo?" dia mengatakan dengan suara yang lebih jelas.

"Saya minta maaf jika saya membangunkan anda Ms Granger," suara dalam berkata. Hermione langsung duduk tegak, was–was, seolah–olah atasannya berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Mr Draco?" Hermione menggeleng, yang terdengar salah. "Maksudku, Mr Malfoy? Apakah itu anda?"

"Ya," bosnya menegaskan. Hermione bertanya–tanya mungkinkah ia sedang bermimpi.

"Bisa saya bantu, Pak?" Dia bertanya, tidak yakin jika ini nyata atau mimpi. Tapi harus berperilaku yang terbaik untuk berjaga–jaga.

Hermione sungguh–sungguh berharap ini tak akan berubah menjadi semacam mimpi panas beruap (oh, kalian ngerti kan maksudnya. Aku tak ingin menulis terlalu vulgar... he). Dia tidak berpikir hal tersebut tepat dilakukan dengan atasannya. Tapi ia akan senang–senang saja jika itu yang terjadi. Mr Malfoy memiliki suara yang seksi. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak tahu tampang dari bosnya itu, dan apa yang bosnya su...

"Ms Granger? Apa anda mendengarkan apa yang saya katakan?" bosnya bertanya dengan tenang, membuat Hermione keluar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak," jawab Hermione jujur. "Saya tidak mendengarkan, Pak."

Draco menghela napas dalam–dalam, dan Hermione menggigil mendengar suara maskulinnya. Hermione yakin bosnya memiliki suara yang sangat seksi, yang akan mendatangkan 'mimpi panas beruap', pikir Hermione tak jelas.

"Saya katakan, saya ingin meminta maaf atas perilaku kasar saya hari ini," Draco mengulangi. Hermione berkedip, ini terdengar nyata.

"Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya penuh harap.

"Ya benar," ia berkata mengejek. Atasannya mungkin mengejek dia tapi ia tak peduli. Dia tidak akan dipecat!

"Terima kasih Mr Malfoy. Anda tidak tahu seberapa besar berartinya ini!" Hermione berkata riang, merasa jauh lebih baik setelah tidur dan mendengar kabar baik ini. "Dan terima kasih telah menelepon untuk memberitahu saya, meskipun sudah malam, saya sangat menghargai itu!"

"Ya, tentang itu," bosnya mulai berkata, lalu "Tunggu."

Hermione menunggu, teleponnya ia tekan erat ke telinganya sehingga ia bisa mendengar apa yang bosnya lakukan.

Suara pintu terbuka, kemudian "Taruh disini. Terima kasih," bos seksinya berkata. Dia mengabaikan hati nuraninya yang mengingatkan dia telah menyebut bosnya badut beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Atasannya kembali di telepon, entah bagaimana Hermione tahu bahkan sebelum bosnya itu bicara. Dan Hermione merasa kedekatan yang aneh dengannya, seolah–olah ia berada di ruangan yang sama dengan atasannya itu.

"Seperti yang saya katakan," Draco melanjutkan, "saya menyadari bahwa perilaku saya hari ini sangat kasar. Kebenaran dari masalah ini adalah saya sedang berada di tengah-tengah pertemuan untuk membuat kesepakatan bisnis yang sangat penting, ketika asisten saya menyadari bahwa dokumen yang kami butuhkan tertinggal. Dan itu saat-saat yang menegangkan bagi kita..."

Draco berdehem. "dan juga," ia tampak mengulur-ulur waktu sebelum mengakui sesuatu. "Saya lupa tentang perbedaan waktu," gumamnya.

"Oh, iya Pak tidak apa-apa," Hermione berkata gembira. "Setiap orang membuat kesalahan." Entah bagaimana terdengar cukup klise dan tidak cukup tepat untuk dikatakan kepada kepala perusahaan. "Saya hanya senang anda tidak memecat saya!" Sukacita dalam suaranya terdengar sangat jelas.

"Memecat anda?" bosnya terdengar bingung. "Kenapa saya memecat anda?"

"Tapi anda berkata..." Hermione berhenti. Dia telah mengancam akan memecatnya kan?

"Saya berkata saya akan memecat anda?" Bosnya bertanya terkejut. "Saya benar-benar ... brengsek."

"Tidak apa-apa Pak. Ini benar-benar ok," kata Hermione, berbicara dengan suara lebih lembut penuh pengertian dan pengampunan.

"...Te... terima kasih," atasannya mengatakan. Hermione tahu dari cara ia tergagap saat mengatakannya, itu bukan kata yang sering diucapkan oleh bosnya.

Hermione mendengar suara denting perak. "Apa anda baru saja makan malam?" Hermione bertanya.

"_Room service_," ia menjawab. "Dan baru jam 7 malam disini, jadi belum terlambat."

"Kau makan apa?" Hermione bertanya ingin tahu, tak peduli jika ia terdengar usil.

Draco tertawa heran mendengar pertanyaannya. "_Steak_ dan kentang."

"Oh, terdengar jauh lebih lezat dibanding _sandwich_ yang saya makan saat makan malam tadi." Hermione tidak yakin kenapa ia berkata begitu pada bosnya. "Saya bisa makan malam yang lebih enak jika saya tidak terjebak berbicara dengan anda di kantor," ia melanjutkan berani. Tiba-tiba merasa sangat lapar. Air liur mulai berkumpul di mulutnya.

"Saya sangat menyesal Ms Granger. Saya akan menggantinya entah bagaimana," Draco berkata. Hermione bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud oleh bosnya itu. "Saya harus pergi, ada panggilan masuk. Selamat malam." Bosnya menutup telepon, tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk merespon.

Hermione kembali menonton TV dengan riang. Rasa kantuknya telah hilang sepenuhnya. Perutnya mulai menggeram lagi tapi ia mengabaikannya. Namun setelah 20 menit, cacing-cacing yang ada di perutnya mulai berdisko tak karuan, akhirnya ia beranjak ke dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia makan. Setelah menyelidiki dapur dan isi kulkas, ia harus mengakui tak ada yang tampak lezat. Tidak ada yang menyerupai _steak_ atau kentang, itulah masalahnya!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Hermione berbalik dengan takjub. Ia melirik jam, 22.45. Siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam begini? Lalu ia bertanya-tanya mungkinkah teman-temannya mampir untuk berkunjung, yang biasa mereka lakukan sesekali. "Ah kalian," gumamnya bahagia, berharap mereka membawa sisa makanan.

Hermione melihat melalui lubang intip di pintunya, dan terkejut menemukan seorang pria membawa sesuatu yang bulat dan mengkilap perak. Segera ia mencari-cari tongkat bisbolnya.

"Pergi," Hermione berteriak. "Kau salah alamat!" Ia berkata meskipun fakta bahwa ia tidak tahu siapa laki-laki itu dan untuk apa dia ke apartemennya.

"Kiriman untuk Ms Granger dari Mr Malfoy," pria itu berkata keras, terlalu keras untuk lorong yang sepi. Mata Hermione melebar. Tunggu, apa yang dia katakan?

Hermione membuka pintu dan menatap laki-laki yang sangat tampan di hadapannya.

"Apa kau mengatakan dari Mr Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya, pikirannya berputar. Apa yang terjadi?

"Ya Miss," pria itu berkata, membungkuk. "Nama saya Theodore Nott. Saya seorang koki. Mr Malfoy menelepon dan menyuruh saya untuk membawa makanan ini ke alamat anda." Dia mengulurkan benda perak mengkilap, dan sekarang Hermione bisa melihat bahwa benda itu adalah piring saji bertutup.

Koki tersebut mengangkat tutupnya, dan Hermione memejamkan mata menghirup bau yang luar biasa. Dia berharap tidak meneteskan air liur di sudut mulutnya.

"Kau bercanda!" Hermione segera meraih piring. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, teringat sesuatu. "Oh, tas saya di sekitar sini. Hanya tunggu, ok?" Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan mencari-cari tasnya.

Koki itu tertawa "Miss, anda tidak perlu memberi saya tip. Ini hadiah dari Mr Malfoy sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf." Dia meletakkan makanan di atas meja.

"Maaf miss, tapi staf sedang sekarat ingin tahu kenapa Mr Malfoy meminta maaf?" ia bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Dia tak pernah meminta maaf!"

Hermione tersipu, tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa. Lalu koki tersebut mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, saya mengerti." Dia mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum.

Setelah koki pergi, Hermione langsung menyantap makanan luar biasa yang pernah ia makan itu. Makanan tersebut ia santap sampai ludes. Tidak ada sisa-sisa makanan, hanya kulit-kulit kentang yang tersisa, bahkan kulit itu pun ada yang termakan.

'Wow', pikirnya sambil beranjak ke kamar tidur, berniat kembali menikmati mimpi indahnya.

Paginya Hermione terbangun dengan perasaan luar biasa bahagia. Saat sarapan ia mulai bertanya-tanya haruskah ia memanggil bosnya untuk berterima kasih atas makan malam yang sangat lezat. Dalam sekejap ia mendapat inspirasi, Hermione ingat dia punya nomor bosnya. Berharap nomor tersebut adalah nomor handphonenya, Hermione mengirim pesan _cute_ sebagai pertanda ia menghargai pemberiannya itu.

'Trims untuk makan malam, sangaaat lezat. _You is the best_!' Dia bahkan menambahkan _icon_ wajah senyum pada sms nya itu.

Setelah Hermione yakin rekening bank nya tidak dalam bahaya kekeringan, ia memutuskan pergi berbelanja bersama teman-temannya. Seperti biasa, setelah berbelanja ia bergosip sampai sore. Setelah itu barulah ia pulang.

Saat Hermione duduk di sofa menonton TV, ia ingat ketika berbelanja tadi ada sms masuk. Namun karena sangking sibuknya memilih pakaian, ia pun tidak sempat membukanya. Ia mulai mencari tasnya lalu mengambil ponselnya. Ia merasa wajahnya memerah ketika tahu sms itu ternyata dari bosnya.

Isi sms itu hanya berbunyi "terima kasih kembali, senang kau menikmatinya." Lalu Hermione menyimpan pesan itu, tidak repot-repot bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia menyimpannya.

Senin pagi datang terlalu cepat, dan setelah menikmati kebahagiannya pada akhir pekan, Hermione lupa bahwa ia masih memiliki setumpuk pekerjaan. Dengan kurang semangat ia berusaha menyeret dirinya keluar dari tempat tidur dan beranjak pergi ke kantor.

Ia merasa lebih baik setelah ia mendapat pujian dari Mr Zabini karena telah menyelamatkan 'situasi gawat' pemimpin perusahaannya. Dengan semangat menggebu ia mulai bekerja lebih keras agar mendapatkan pujian lain.

Hari itu berjalan perlahan-lahan. Dari pagi ia bekerja pada dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk dan sesekali menjawab panggilan-panggilan bisnis dengan ucapan yang sopan berusaha mempertahankan keprofesionalannya.

Menjelang sore hari ketika ia masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen, telepon berdering. Dengan menghembuskan nafas Hermione menggangkat telepon tersebut.

"Terima kasih telah menelepon Malfoy _Corporation_. Ini kantor Mr Zabini, apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Sore Ms Granger," suara dalam berkata, dan perhatian Hermione langsung terfokus pada si penelepon.

"Mr Malfoy!" Senyum terpampang di wajah Hermione, seolah-olah ia tak bisa menahannya. "Bagaimana kabar anda?"

"Saya baik-baik saja." Hermione membayangkan wajah bosnya tersenyum di seberang sana. "Saya perlu bicara dengan Mr Zabini," lanjutnya jauh lebih sopan.

"Tentu saja Pak!" celoteh Hermione, merasa seolah-olah mereka teman lama. Setelah mentransfer panggilan kepada Mr Zabini, dia melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian kepala Mr Zabini muncul di pintu kantor, terlihat dilecehkan. "Hermione, apa kau tahu dimana file Quidditch?"

Hermione mengangguk dan mulai mengambil dokumen tersebut di lemari arsip. "_Man_, dia menggangguku!" keluh Zabini sambil mengambil file lalu kembali menuju kantornya tanpa menutup pintu.

Sesaat kemudian ia berteriak, "Hermione tanggal berapa akhir kontrak Quidditch?" Hermione menjawabnya, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pekerjaannya lagi.

"Ok, pertanyaan terakhir," Zabini berkata. "Sebenarnya mungkin tidak, tapi siapa yang menandatangani kontrak Hallow?" Hermione menuliskan nama setelah ia harus mengulanginya dua kali dan Mr Zabini masih tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Mr Zabini kembali masuk kantor, tapi keluar lagi beberapa saat kemudian, tampak kesal. "Aku tidak percaya ini, ia ingin bicara denganmu!" Mr Zabini tampak siap meledak. "Dia mengatakan tampaknya aku telah menaruh otakku di dengkulku, dan karena kau yang punya jawaban-jawaban pertanyaannya, ia ingin bicara langsung denganmu!"

Hermione harus setuju dengan Mr Malfoy, dia adalah orang sibuk dan Mr Zabini tampaknya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya secara cepat.

"Tentu, Pak. Saya akan berbicara dengannya." Hermione mengatakan, menunda dulu pekerjaannya.

Mr Zabini masuk kembali ke dalam kantornya dengan merengut dan membanting pintu kantornya.

Hermione menekan tombol lalu terdengar suara halus berkata, "Malfoy berbicara."

"Mr Malfoy, bukankah tidak baik mengolok-olok Mr Zabini seperti itu?"

"Zabini membuang-buang waktuku, jika kau memiliki semua jawaban yang kubutuhkan kenapa tidak langsung berbicara saja denganmu, bukankah kau setuju?" Draco mengatakan kasar. Dia berhenti sejenak lalu menambahkan, "Selain itu aku lebih suka mendengar suaramu daripada dia." Hermione tersipu mendengarnya, dan berpikir dia menyukai suara bos seksinya juga.

"Baiklah," Hermione berkata dengan nada resmi.

Draco mulai menanyakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan bisnis, dan 20 menit kemudian ia telah mendapat semua informasi yang dibutuhkan. "Kau tahu," Draco berkata rendah "Saya terkesan kau tidak menjadi bodoh seperti Jumat lalu."

Hermione tertawa, "Mr Malfoy!" Ia melanjutkan dengan nada ramah "Kalau begitu saya juga senang anda tidak berubah menjadi brengsek seperti yang saya kira hari jumat lalu," katanya menggoda.

"Dan aku pasti lebih memilih suaramu, Ms Granger." Ia bergumam. Hermione menelan ludah, tawa candanya hilang digantikan oleh kebingungan. Apakah itu nada sugestif yang ia dengar dalam nada suara bosnya?

"Aku..." Hermione tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. "Aku harus pergi." Hermione menutup telepon sebelum bosnya bisa menjawab.

Ooo

Thx buat yang udah baca, review, favorit, dan follow cerita ini.  
Maaf atas miss typo yang bertebaran dan penulisan yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD.  
REVIEW lagi ya *ngarep*


End file.
